Forever
by Meginatree
Summary: Hotaru speaks about why she loves her Mamas and Papa, and why it doesn't matter that she can't remember.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Forever

Hotaru doesn't remember her real Mama and Papa. She knows she had them, Michiru-Mama told her so, but she can't remember. Setsuna-Mama says that this is fine, and eventually, one day she will remember.

She remembers small bits. Being very weak, a small pink haired girl that comforted her and was her only friend. Then losing control, feeling disconnected from her body. Then there was a battle, and she felt stronger. And then came the Silence. But she can't remember her Mama and Papa.

But Hotaru doesn't mind. It doesn't bother her that there are still parts of her memory missing. For although she might not remember her old Mama and Papa, she does remember her new Mamas and Papa.

Firstly there's Michiru-Mama, who reminds Hotaru of the sea. Which is fitting of course seeing as she is the Senshi of water. Michiru-Mama is very beautiful, with light aqua hair that flutters like reeds under the sea, and eyes of the bluest ocean. Haruka-Papa once told Hotaru that Michiru-Mama was born from the sea.

It was Michiru-Mama who taught Hotaru to play the violin. With each step she was there to coach Hotaru until she could play as beautifully as her Mama, even if it was a different sound. Hotaru loves it when they sit together at night and create the music. Sometimes Haruka-Papa will even join in on her piano. Michiru loves her music and Haruka-Papa, but there's also room for Hotaru. Hotaru loves her Michiru-Mama and the music they create.

Hotaru knows that technically Haruka-Papa should be called Haruka-Mama, but she was young when she first called her that, and now Hotaru can't see her any other way. Haruka-Papa used to push Hotaru away; afraid to get too close, but over time she came to love Hotaru fully and lives to protect her. Her grey eyes that are identical to Hotaru's own ones, are no longer cloudy like a stormy sky, but warm like sunshine.

Haruka-Papa is the one who plays with Hotaru the most, playing catch, chases, or even just simple science games. If Hotaru's good, Haruka-Papa will take her driving; just the two of them, going so fast that the wind is silent, whipping through their black and blonde hair, and they feel like their flying. Haruka-Papa loves the wind, she's loves the connection she has to it as the Senshi of winds. But she also loves Hotaru. And Hotaru loves her Haruka-Papa and the games they play.

Then there's Setsuna-Mama. Setsuna-Mama's older than all of them, and remembers the most. Hotaru thinks that this might be because of her role of the Senshi of Time. Setsuna-Mama is usually quiet, preferring to let Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa do the talking while she watches. But Hotaru knows she loves her; she sees it in her garnet eyes and hears it in her voice when she reads to her.

Setsuna-Mama also loves the little Princess Serenity, Small Lady or Chibi-Usa as she's known in the past. Hotaru does too, and sometimes they'll sit together talking about what they love about her. Hotaru often blushes when they speak of the Moon child.

Sometimes Setsuna-Mama gets sad from their talks. Hotaru used to ask why but she now knows that Setsuna-Mama cannot tell her, it might muck things up in the timeline. So now Hotaru just hugs her, lets her Mama cry while she holds her. She holds tight to the olive green strands of hair and lets her Mama weep until she is happy again and they can resume their life. Setsuna loves her Princess', both the pink odangoed one and Hotaru. And Hotaru loves her Setsuna-Mama and her wise words.

So although Hotaru cannot remember her past parents or even much of her past she doesn't care. She has a new life and new parents, ones that love her so much. So Hotaru puts the thoughts of the past away, and proceeds to live her life, looking forward to the future with her Mamas and Papa. She'll remember one day. And even then her new Mamas and Papa will be her parents, they'll always be. Forever.

AN: I love writing Outer Family fics. It just something about the that makes me…. Well I dunno what it makes me but its good. It kinda got the idea from the fic _Sailor Saturn has Two Mummies_. Should be in my favs if you want it. Any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
